24fandomcom-20200223-history
Nightfall 5
}} Jack Bauer and his team return to Drazen's base to confirm their explosion killed the man. Anna Petrovic shoots Alexander Lepenski, Ronnie Pope and Al Crenshaw. Bauer kills her before she can kill anyone else. The remaining members of the team go back in to make sure Drazen died. Bauer escapes as the only man left living from the carnage the day has brought. Episode guide 10:01 a.m. Eastern time / 4:01 p.m. Local time Bill Kendall complains about going back to confirm the killing of Victor Drazen. He explains that they saw a bomb dropped on him - he must be dead. Jack Bauer agrees with him, but reinforces the idea that they have to go back; direct orders from Palmer. Kendall asks if they think it is one of Drazen's doubles, but Bauer is sure that they killed the real Drazen. Anna Petrovic says that she just believes that the real Drazen was killed. Kendall says that they have to follow their boss' orders. Half an hour later, the team arrive back at the demolished compound. Bauer tells Stephen Saunders and Ronnie Pope to stay at the vehicles with Anna Petrovic and Alexander Lepenski, the contact who showed the team to Drazen's compound. Bauer scouts down to the facility, stealthily, so as to not attract attention. Bill Kendall and Al Crenshaw, positioned at a lookout point, watch the facility. They state that there is nothing that contradicts their earlier evaluation; there are people dead all over the compound, and the injured are being taken away on stretchers. Bauer tells Kendall to stay ready, whilst asking Saunders to try to get something out of Lepenski. Lepenski is asking how long they have to stay, because it is not safe for him to be there. Saunders tells him that he can go home to his wife and children soon once the job is done. Once Lepenski agrees with him, Saunders pulls a gun on the man. He had tricked the man, as Saunders knew the real Lepenski's wife defected months ago, and the man with them was an impostor. Before the fake Lepenski can respond, he is shot by Anna Petrovic, assuming that he was one of Drazen's men spying on them. She declared that they have to leave straight away, but Saunders criticizes her for killing him when he was unarmed. Anna tells Saunders that he wanted to kill Lepenski a few hours ago, and he was setting them up. Saunders responds by telling her that they could have used him for information. He then realizes that maybe she wanted to prevent such a thing - which might be the case if she was working for Drazen all along. Anna acts shocked, but before the team can react she shoots Pope through the chest and Saunders through the shoulder. Crenshaw hears gunshots, and sees the dead bodies. Before he can radio anything to Bauer, Anna shoots him as well. She takes his walkie talkie and lies to Bauer, telling him that some guards killed everyone, and that she had been shot. Kendall and Bauer head towards Anna's position, but as he reaches the location, Bauer is shot at. He realizes that it is Anna, and shoots her himself before he is hit. He takes the gun away from her, and asked her how she could do such a thing; reminding her of her brother's sacrifice. Anna responds by saying that he died the moment he opposed Drazen, her leader. Bauer turns to see Kendall, who has been shot through the chest. Bauer asks if he is okay, and Kendall tells him that he has to be at this point. The two agree to leave, assuming that someone would have heard the shooting. Ad they are about to leave, Saunders moves, clearly still alive. Bauer says he is glad Saunders is still alive, and that his wounds does not look too bad. He informs Saunders of Anna killing Pope and Crenshaw, and of Kendall's wound. Saunders informs Bauer that Lepenski was an impostor as well. By 11:00am ET / 5:00pm Local, the team are ready to leave. 11:37 a.m. Eastern time / 5:37 p.m. Local time Mike Novick informs Senator David Palmer that the team have satellite coverage back up. Palmer tells him to get Robert Ellis on a secure line straight away. Ellis is talking to Bauer, who tells Savoy Seven that three have been killed and two are injured. Ellis tells Bauer that that there is new information the target coming through, and that he should stand by. Saunders complains about his wound, but Kendall informs him that the bleeding has slowed a lot, and they need bandages. Bauer tells Ellis that they would rather not wait, but they will do so. Ellis says that he will advise them with a transportation schedule as soon as possible. He tells Bauer to find a secure location, and the two radio out. 12:15 p.m. Eastern time / 6:15 p.m. Local time Bauer, Saunders and Kendall wait outside an abandoned barn for Savoy Seven to give them a transportation schedule. Bauer says he is going to get something to treat Kendall's wounds. The latter sits in the back seat of the car, clutching his chest. By 2:00pm ET / 8:00pm Local the team are still waiting outside the barn for Ellis to get back to them. Bauer, after returning to retrieve some bandages for Kendall's wounds, gets out of the car with the injured man. He straps some bandages across the man's chest. Kendall asks how it looks, and Bauer says that the bleeding has slowed, but they will need to keep an eye on the wound. 4:15 p.m. Eastern time / 10:15 p.m. Local time The team is still waiting outside the barn. Eventually, Ellis radios in, informing the team of the location. Bauer says that they are ready. Ellis says that they have as close to positive confirmation of the target as they are likely to get. He says that the location is approximately one hour from their current whereabouts, allowing detours around checkpoints. He sends the maps and directions to Bauer. Bauer asks about a new evacuation plan from their new location, and Ellis tells him that they are pending. At 5:20pm ET / 11:20pm Local, just over an hour after the team received the call from Ellis, they arrive at the location. Bauer asks Saunders to come in with him, and Kendall to wait by the car. He tells the wounded man that he should be ready in case he needs to come in. Bauer comments that it is unlikely they will be able to confirm the kill, but if need be they can call the Diehard fighter jet to target the location. Bauer says if that happens, it's unlikely the other men will be able to reach him. Kendall says he will keep an eye on things and will be there when he is needed. Bauer and Saunders leave, heading down the dirt path. David Palmer is talking to Mike Novick, asking if he can think of a reasonable excuse for missing another fundraiser. He tells Novick to put in an appearance and then come back, hoping things will be fine. Meanwhile, Victor Drazen is arguing with a man about some plans. He tells the man to get his son, Andre on the phone. fighter jet]] Robert Ellis contacts the fighter jet, Diehard. He tells the pilot to stand by for beacon. The remaining members of the Delta Strike team have arrived at Drazen's real location. Bauer tells Saunders that he knows of a hole in the guards patrol route, and he should be able to get in there with no problems. Saunders asks to go too, but Bauer says his wound is too bad, and that Kendall would not be able to make it out alone. Bauer tells him that if he fails, he should go back to the car, contact Ellis, and direct Diehard's bombing from there. Saunders thinks that Drazen with be in a bunker within the bunker, as he recognizes the design. Bauer thanks him, and says that if he makes the shot they won't have to use the fighter jet, who is flying above them in the airspace. Bauer says they are not going to have another shot at it, so they need to be ready. 5:30 p.m. Eastern time / 11:30 p.m. Local time Bauer has managed to get into the bunker. Ellis informs him that a small convoy has just pulled up, and it seems like the people leaving it are VIPs. After avoiding some guards, Bauer finds the "bunker within a bunker" that Saunders mentioned. Bauer tells him that he is setting the beacon, readying for the attack from Diehard. As the fighter jet drops its bomb, Saunders shoots a few guards. Bauer runs up to a roof, and takes out some Serbian Regulars, and takes his assault rifle, covering Saunders. However, before Saunders can react, a car pulls past him, almost knocking him down. Bauer recognizes it as their own, and yells "Bill! No!", but it's too late. Kendall takes a grenade and heads straight for an oil truck. Yelling, "Chew on this, you bastards!" he pulls the pin from the grenade. There is a massive explosion, killing many of the guards, as well as himself. The force of the explosion knocks Bauer off the roof, but he lands safely on the ground. Remembering the bomb that Diehard dropped, Bauer runs away from the scene, moments before an even larger explosion, obliterating the whole scene. 5:55 p.m. Eastern time / 11:55 p.m. Local time An armed forces team sweeps the area, curious as to what happened. They survey the scene. One man asks what another thinks happened. The second man responds with "I have no idea. But it looks like someone wanted him more than we did..." However, moments later the man is informed that they found Drazen; he is wounded but alive. It becomes evident that the team is part of or working with the CIA when the commanding officer contacts Tony Webster at the CIA office in Langley. Webster asks about another ground team in Serbia, but according to the commanding officer in Serbia there is no sign of them. He says that he will look into it right away. Meanwhile, at the Morphy Washington Hotel, David Palmer receives word that the mission was a success, but the entire team was lost. He tells Mike Novick to keep him posted. Sherry introduces him to one of his sponsors, but he seems distracted. At his safe house in Belgrade, Robert Ellis is still trying to get word from the team to see if they are alive. On a truck full of civilians, a shadowed figure sits, not interacting with the others. Ellis continues to try to reach the team, insistently telling them that he will stay as long as he can, checking every fifteen minutes. As he tells them not to give up, the hooded figure looks up, revealing himself as Jack Bauer, the only person still alive after the carnage that littered the day. 6:00 p.m. Eastern time / 12:00 a.m. Local time Dramatis personae Washington, D.C. * Senator David Palmer * Mike Novick * Sherry Palmer Langley, Virginia * Deputy Director Tony Webster * Southwest Regional Director of CTU Richard Walsh * Director of CTU Los Angeles Christopher Henderson Belgrade, Serbia * Andre Drazen * Victor Drazen * Anna Petrovic * David Petrovic * Alexander Lepenski Delta Strike team * Savoy Two: Sgt. Al Crenshaw * Bill Kendall * Ronnie Pope * Savoy Five: Stephen Saunders * Savoy Six: Jack Bauer * Savoy Seven: Robert Ellis Background information and notes * This is the fifth, and final in the five issue comic series of 24: Nightfall. * The events in this comic take place over eight hours, rather than four like in the rest of the series. This is because there was meant to be a sixth comic, but it was canceled for unknown reasons. * In the previous issue, the name of the team's informant was Alexander Lepenski. However, in this issue when Saunders tricks the impostor, the name is written Aleksandr Lepenski. * The VIPs who get out of the convoy as Jack enters the bunker are most probably the wife and daughter of Victor Drazen, as we know they are killed in the bombing. Category:Comics